Resident Evil 8
by Kiki Purry
Summary: I remember it as if only it was fourteen years ago today... I walked back into the devious Raccoon City and met a girl that changed my life In ways that you could never believe. Resident Evil 8
1. The Beginning

**Raccoon City.  
**  
A zombie infested, barricaded wasteland. At least that's what it is now.

I shivered knowing what had to be done.

No longer can I just sit still in this warehouse waiting for a zombie to smell the scent of human and get ripped apart; flesh and all.

Im scared.

As a new operative they sent me here to retrieve any DNA, information, samples, and even survivors of the apocalypse.

I know I'm alone.

No one would even dare to enter the midwest again.

The only ones with me... are the ones that live to feed off of life.

'It's time Geneviève.'

My lips pierced as I stood up.

Its not like I don't know this city from head to toe. I was raised here in Raccoon City for crying out loud!

I need to be strong, if I want to survive.

I pulled my ash colored curls over my shoulders, loaded my gun with bullets and finished packing my backpack.

'I either live fighting, or die fighting. But I refuse to stand around waiting for nothing.'

I gently opened the door and stepped into the backstreets of Raccoon City.

**_February 23, 1:24 PM _**


	2. Character Sheet: Geneviève

Resident Evil

Character Sheet

Name: Geneviève Marise Chastell  
Nicknames: Gigi, Vivi, and Eve  
Age: 19  
Birthday: July 14 / Zodiac: Cancer  
Bloodtype: AB+ / Gender: Female  
Ethnics: Full French  
Species: Human  
Occupation: US Operative  
Personality: Haughty, Self-Sufficient, Organized, Prudent, Brave, Trickster, Playful, Content, Strong-Willed, Collective, Idealist, Perfectionist, Quick-Witted, Boastful, Dreamy, Perky, Studious, Boisterous, Flamboyant, Persistent, Strategic, Mentalist, and Lively  
Hobbies: Studying, Economics, Reading, Sketching, Painting, Drawing, Learning, Making Mental Notes, Watching Clouds, Writing Stories, Savoring Flavors, Eating Candy, Singing, Dancing, Painting, Shopping, Day Dreaming, and Talking on the Phone  
Likes: Music, Prank Phone Calls, History, Cute Clothes, Plushies, Melodies, Music Boxes, Art, Politics, Sunshine, Sweets, Traveling, Rabbits, Complexity, Winning Streaks, Thrills, and Action  
Dislikes: Bugs, Horror Films, and Ignorance  
Favorite Foods: Roasted Chicken & Dumplings  
Least Favorite Foods: Spinach  
Best Friends:  
Crush:  
Enemy/Rival:  
Family Members: Nathan Wayne Ferguson (Adoptive Father), Serena Alison Ferguson (Adoptive Mother), Wesley Skye Ferguson (Adoptive Older Brother), Connor Bradley Ferguson (Adoptive Older Brother), and Calvin Ross Ferguson (Adoptive Older Brother)  
Favorite Color: Bubblegum Pink  
Favorite Season: Spring  
Theme Songs: "Sweet Dreams- Beyonce" & "Disturbia- Rihanna"

Appearance

Hair color: Ash Blonde  
Eye Color: Deep Blue  
Skin Tone: Fair  
Height: 5'5 Ft  
Weight: 105 Lbs


	3. Darkness

I slowly stepped down the steps towards the rusted steel door in front of me.

I was safe for now.

Two days ago when I mananged to find a hiding place from the cornering monsters I heard what seemed like a faint gunshot.

I didnt pay much attention to it because I knew it was all in my head.

The fear I had developed was causing me a stress dissorder.

As I reached for the door I noticed a peculiar shadow below my feet.

My heart stopped.

I quickly opened the door listening to the hinges sreech and ran outside slamming it behind me.

Beginners luck? Maybe.

I have to make it to the Police Station in one piece.

I slowly walked down the street seeing the bookstore sign, holding my gun and watching my every turn.

Something isnt right...

The new faint smell of blood got heavier and heavier the closer I got to the station.

No zombies have even come around the street.

Only one way to find out.


	4. Searching

As I reached for the front gates of the Police Station I noticed an object inside.

I opened the gates and walked over bending down to pick it up.

It was an identity badge, but it was damaged and the name was a bit etched out. I could only read the first name:

Brad.

I held my gun close and took ahold of the door handle. As I opened it the door creaked and I jumped watching the light peer out.

Then all of a sudden as I walked into the main hall I listened to the sounds of the doors locking. Including the main entrance.

'Damn! I guess this is where destiny leads me. Better look for another way...'

I peered around the room. The emergency ladders were all activated. The computer lights on...

As I walked over to check out the computer, my foot was grabbed.

My heart stopped and I held my breath.

'Ayaaaaaaaauuuuuuhhh...'

My second encounter with zombies since I first came here.

1, 2, 3...

I panicked and shot it as fast as I could before It could take a bite.

'Phew...'

That wasn't so bad.

Now to check the computer...


	5. One Way Up

I looked around to see if there were anymore of the horrid monsters...

Nothing.

'I stood over the keyboard and looked at the monitor screen flashing.

Please insert password.

I sighed.

'They didn't teach me how to hack into computers in combat training...'

I studied the room looking for something that could be the password.

Not a thing.

I dug through my pocket remembering the badge I had picked up on my way in and pulled it out. The only word on it that was viewable yet still a bit vague was Brad.

I need something... a keycard even.

I walked around the main hall, trying to open any door I possibly could.

None of them would open.

I looked around for another way... and then it caught my attention.

The activated emergency ladders.

I tightened the straps on my backpack and slipped the gun in my holster for a free two hands to climb with.

'Alright, here we go.'

I began climbing up the ladder, step by step. Not knowing if any doors would open or if I would encounter another monster I kept my focus on climbing so I wouldn't fall.

Even though I was top in class, I was still clumsy at times. Clumsiest when it came to climbing...


	6. Encounters

I made it up the ladder, though my boot got caught a few times.

Nothing was up here...

Another curiosity of mine: where are they hiding?

I kept my cool and didn't freak out in case there was something or even Someone here.

I walked towards the entrance I was closest to... the second door on the left.

Luckily for me... it was open.

I opened the door and walked in not knowing which part of the station it would lead me to.

The library.

Im sure its filled with plenty of documents and research papers.

Just what I was looking for.

I walked around the top stairs and towards the book shelves to the right where I could keep an organized route and be able to trace my steps back.

As I reached for a book the floor piece that I was on collapsed and sent me falling down...

'Ow'

I rubbed my head from the hard landing above.

A couple of scratches but luckily for me it wasn't anything more than minor.

"What was what?"

I heard a low pitched voice say in the distance.

My heart pounded and I felt too much fear to respond back.

I pulled out my gun and slowly walked around the cases of books.

I didn't see anyone...

Maybe it's the crazy talking again.

Then again...

I backed up slowly and my back pressed against something warm.

I jumped and quickly turned around aiming my gun at what I thought to be another zombie.

I closed my eyes and opened them once more as it grabbed ahold of my wrists.


	7. A Human!

My eyes teared up and I swallowed back as much fear as I could.

"Calm down, i'm not a monster!"

'Wha-wha?!'

I breathed heavily.

I refused to look and panicked trying to break loose of the grip the stranger had on me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" He growled.

'Please l-let me go!' I finally broke free and darted my way down to the front entrance.

As I struggled to get the doors unlocked I was pinned to the ground.

Guess I got chased after.

I rolled over after kicking at least several times.

'What do you want from me?!'

I felt the side of a gun being pressed gently against my neck.

"Why do you insist on running lady?!"

I whimpered.

'That's none of your concern! Now get off of me you nut!'

"Only if you promise to hold still and behave."

I nodded from the movements I was able to make.

As he got up I got a better look at the man.

He wasn't half bad looking if I do say so myself.

"What's your name?"

I breathed lightly.

'Geneviève... and you?'

He relaxed his muscles and looked at me closely.

"Leon."


	8. A Mission

He looked at me and turned around.

"Tell me something Geneviève... Just what are you doing here in Raccoon City? This place is hoarded with monsters and viruses and you want to be a part of it?"

'You don't understand. I'm here because I was sent here. I'm an operative and... I can't tell you who I work for but I can tell you why i'm here. To collect data and research. Save anyone I can in time. But I have to make it around here safe and secure.'

I sat up.

'See this city? I was born and raised here. I know it like the back of my head. But I don't know what it holds. I've been here for a few days now... I'm still quite scared. But i'm not going to give up on my mission. I'm no failure.'

He smiled, it made me blush.

"Im here to wipe out any evidence, so that way we may be able to restore Raccoon City once and for all. Evacuate and Escape... the only two words in my head right now, but now I feel another one coming along. Protect. Geneviève, don't go alone. Let's make it out of this city with our heads on our shoulders. Alright?"

I was reassured, the calm feelings of having close connections in this rundown city.

I breathed.

'Right!'

He took my hand and helped me up.

"Ready when you are Geneviève."

I nodded and walked behind Leon.

"Where is your prime destination?"

'The Research Facility, Biosphere Lab'

He nodded, "Lets stop and get a quick change first, shall we?"

I smiled at him, "Agreed."


	9. Escape

I stood beside of the door and watched outside.

It had took Leon a lot less time to find a change of clothes as he walked into the changing stalls and locked the door.

"Geneviève, if you hear anything say so."

I nodded.

'Alright.'

The streets were so quiet... perhaps thats what he was so worried about.

It had been a few minutes and Leon came out of the stall wearing a thick leather coat with dark jeans, combat boots, and a backpack of his own.

sterling_silver_...

"Alright now lets head down to the ammo shop a street or two dow-"

He stopped the second we both heard moaning in the distance.

"Damn it, now they decide to show up?!"

I shivered and watched through the small window in the door as a large crowd of monsters appeared out of practically nowhere.

'Leon if we try to leave through the door then we'll be surrounded with no way out.'

He nodded and rushed around the room looking for another door.

Just then...

"Avery, I found something."

I locked the door and ran over to him.

He pointed to a secret door in the floor inside of the stall that he was in.

"Looks like you were right, the owner was hiding something."

We looked around the room and Leon found a crowbar against the wall.

As he opened it I heard banging and pushing against the door.

"Go Geneviève."

I hopped down into the underground tunnel with Leon behind me slamming it shut. Luckily I had packed a flashlight so we could see where we were going.

"Geneviève i'll take the lead, stay close."

I gave him the flashlight and followed behind him.

Where does this tunnel lead?

Only one way to find out...

It was a little while later, perhaps an hour or two at most. The tunnel still keeps going and going but we made it to the first opening.

Leon helped me up the ladder and I opened the door.

'Leon where are we?'

I walked around the current place we were in. It was covered in vines and it was a bit warm.

"A duct in the Raccoon City Underground Laboratory."

I looked around.

Something about this place gives me the chills...


End file.
